Moonscarred
by TripC130
Summary: Simone Lenoir and Lena Dupree from Scooby Doo on Zombie Island have been reincarnated by their Cat God and are to fulfill their lives once again on earth. The curse has changed slightly with reincarnation, they now must feed every full moon rather than every Harvest moon. Old enemies shall rise again and become an even greater threat to the very lives of our favorite mystery gang.
1. Moonscarred

Moonscarred

It had been three years since Scooby Doo and the gang had visited Moonscar Island in Louisiana. Simone Lenoir and Lena Dupree had been killed by the curse that had gripped them for centuries. To survive, they drained the life force of victims that they lured onto the island. For centuries they had lived quiet lives and killed freely. Before the gang arrived, investigators were already at the home trying to figure out the cause of deaths that occurred every harvest moon dating back for centuries. Beau was an undercover cop scoping out the situation as the gardener. Now, three years later the gang was still solving mysteries but their lives had moved on from that mystery long ago.

Velma was in a steady relationship with none other than Beau Neville, the undercover cop from the island. Daphne still ran her television show and Freddie was on television in physical fitness commercials. Shaggy and Scooby got their job back in the airport as contraband inspectors and no longer ate the contraband as a bomb threat had been issued in the airport and it actually happened that there was a bomb located in a large cheese wheel in the contraband room. The gangs lives had moved on from Moonscar island, that mystery was long gone in the past but new stirrings had arisen yet again that might just drag the gang back to old memories and old familiar faces.


	2. Reincarnate

Reincarnate

The full moon hung high in the sky, the clouds were black and the wind shrieked through the trees across the bayou. Moonscar island was shrouded in mist and the wind tore through the trees making the old abandoned plantation house creek and moan. The windows were boarded up as was the door. The house was black inside and white dust cloths covered all of the furniture. The dank hallway of earth that led into the lower cave below the house had been boarded up and sealed shut. An eerie wind whistled through the woods cracks and through the house, stirring the dust cloths and curtains. Mice skittered nervously in the hall leading down to the old cave. Inside the dark dank cavern the moon shone through the ceiling onto the stone sundial and cascaded across the floor, illuminating the stone face of a standing humanoid cat statue. The eyes appeared dark in the moonlight but suddenly flashed red. The stone basket the statue held fell from its hands and crumbled on the floor. A red light enveloped the statue. A figure began to form in the great cats arms. It materialized out of the red light and lay limp in the statues arms. It was a woman with long blonde hair. Her fingers twitched and her eyes flashed open to reveal golden cat eyes. She moved, her body screaming in protest and fell out of the statues arms to the cold stone floor. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness around her and she gazed up at the cat statue with red glowing eyes. She gasped in a breath of air.

"Cat God! You have saved me! You have reincarnated me unto this world once again blessed creator!" She rose on shaky legs and stumbled across the floor to the sundial and gripped its edge to steady herself. She gazed upwards and basked in the glow of the moonlight that she had not seen for six long agonizing years. For six years she had been trapped in death, tortured endlessly. No more would she suffer the Cat God's wrath, he had chosen for her to return and be reincarnated and continue her work upon this earth.

The dark room suddenly grew brighter with the same eerie red light. Simone whirled around and stared, eyes wide as the statue held another body in its arms. Simone rushed forward and picked up the woman who lay in the statues arms. She fell to her knees and cradled the girl to her breast. The girl moaned and opened her eyes to reveal the same golden cat eyes.

"Oh Lena! My Lena!" Simone cried and clung to her friend. Lena sat up and gazed around.

"Simone, how are we here?" She asked hoarsely. Simone smiled.

"The Cat God has blessed us Lena! He has reincarnated us unto this earth once again!" Lena's eyes widened.

"Reincarnated? We are no longer dead!"

"Yes, oh sister!" Simone embraced the black haired woman. Simone stood and helped Lena to her feet. "Come, we need to get the house livable once again. I dread to see what those inlanders have done to our home."

"Yes, I bet it's horrid. Too bad they won't live long enough to see it cleaned up." Lena said with a sadistic smile. She leaned against the sundial and caught a glimpse of the moon.

"Oh!" She grasped her heart. Simone turned towards her.

"What's wrong Lena?" Lena let out a breath.

"I'm so hungry…" Simone smiled darkly.

"I know, as am I. It's been too long since we have fed properly, we must feed each Harvest moon to sustain the curse." Lena looked up at the full moon.

"This moon cannot be the Harvest moon. It is too white… Simone, if it just a full moon then why am I so hungry?"

"It must just be a side effect from having been reincarnated. The great Cat God knows all Lena, you know this." She nodded, ashamed. "Now come, let's go up to the house."

"Wait!" Lena said. Small whisps of red light began to shine from the statues eyes once again. Both women stared at the Great Cat. What did he have planned? The red light formed around the statues hands once again and a man formed from the light. The women rushed forward and helped him to his feet. His eyes were the same golden cat eyes. His hair was brown and he had a nice mustache.

"Jacques?" Simone whispered, stunned at the man standing before her. The man gazed at her.

"Simone, how is this possible? I am alive. You gave me immortality, not your Cat God." Simone nodded.

"Yes, he has reincarnated all of us… to finish our work on this earth. That must be his plan otherwise we would have remained in eternal torment." Jacques shuttered.

"I never knew so much pain…" He turned to Lena and smiled.

"Lena, child, you look as beautiful as I remember you." Simone huffed and Jacques chuckled. "You are still beautiful as well Simone. I cannot believe this has happened. It is truly a blessing from your God."

"He is your God as well Jacques. He has saved you so you owe him your servitude and worship." Jacques nodded and turned to look at the Cat statue.

"He is an old God, like myself." He chuckled dryly.

"I think you may want to reconsider that second statement Jacques. Look." Simone pointed to a puddle on the floor filled with moonlight. Jacques gave her a puzzled look but walked over to the puddle and gazed into it.

"I am young again… the strapping man I was in my youth… has he changed all of us?" He asked.

"He certainly lengthened Simone's hair." Lena said. "And he made you younger Jacques." Simone nodded and gazed at Lena.

"He didn't seem to change you much." She said.

"If anything he made you more beautiful." Jacques said with a smile. Lena smiled back at him. Simone rolled her eyes and walked towards the old wooden door and pulled it open.

"If you two are quite finished, I would like to see what condition my house is in." Lena and Jacques nodded and followed her.

The old corridor smelled musty as they walked up the long dark hallway. There were no lights in the tunnel but the three could see with their cat eyes just fine in the darkness. Simone reached the door that led into the house and pulled on the handle. The door didn't budge.

"Jacques, try opening the door." She said. Jacques nodded and yanked hard at the handle. It didn't budge for him either. He growled in frustration and suddenly tore at the door. His muscles ripped with anger and his body tore as fur spread across his skin and his jaw elongated. His bones broke and he grew and ripped through the wood holding the door shut. He ripped through to the other side breathing heavily. Both women stepped through cautiously and stared at there friend.

"There is no way he could transform unless it was a harvest moon Simone." Lena said.

"I know, this is peculiar." She stared down at her own hand and thought of the people who had boarded up her home. She felt that familiar rip of her muscles and the breaking of bones as she transformed. Lena stepped back a look of shock on her face.

"Simone how is this possible?" Simone gazed at Lena with cat eyes that glowed bright in the dark room.

"The God has blessed us Lena…"

"We only ever were able to change on the harvest moon Simone. It is only a regular full moon. What does this mean then? That we must feed every full moon now?" Jacques asked. Simone turned to him.

"It appears that the curse has grown because he reincarnated us. He must expect more sacrifice with this. We have to survive this time. We cannot fail our God." Lena stepped forward and changed into her werecat form with a shriek. Her eyes were wild and terrifying.

"Very well then. Let the hunt begin. I don't want to go over formalities this time. I'm too hungry for that." Simone nodded.

"Jacques, let's get the boat and take a trip down the bayou and see what neighbors we happen upon, shall we?" Jacques nodded. Simone smiled.

"Let the hunt begin."


	3. Oakhaven

Oakhaven

The hunt had been refreshing and revitalizing. Simone was in the upstairs bedroom running a brush through her long hair after a shower. She hummed an old pagan tune she remembered from her earlier days as a settler just starting out on Moonscar Island. She had lived for so many years and she reveled in the ultimate power she had achieved. Her Cat God had blessed her supremely by reincarnating her and her two most trusted followers. He knew all and knew that there was still work to be done and revenge to be had.

Downstairs, Lena sat at the new computer they had bought in town and was doing some research.

"Found anything yet Lena?" Simone asked as she descended the stairs from her room a short while later. Lena didn't respond but continued typing. Simone sighed and left her to go check on Jacques and see what he was up to. Lena stared intently at the computer screen and her eyes widened as she read an article.

"Simone! I found something!" Simone hurried back into the room with Jacques by her side.

"What?" Simone asked, looking at the screen.

"Those kids solved a mystery in Oakhaven Massachusetts. But look." Lena said pointing. Simone read aloud.

"Oakhaven Massachusetts Harvest Festival became a scary affair when the witch's ghost turned out to be the real thing and not just a phony town hoax. The Mystery Incorporated kids Fred Jones, Velma Dinkly, Daphne Blake, Shaggy Rogers, and Scooby Doo solved the mystery of Sarah Ravencroft, the alleged witch of Oakhaven. Her ghost reappeared and was invoked by her ancestor Ben Ravencroft, former famous Horror Novelist. Ben invoked Sarah through her own spell book and she wreaked havoc upon the town. Sally McKnight, also known as Thorn, the lead singer in the popular band the Hex Girls, had Wiccan ancestors and was able to imprison Sarah back into the book once again. Sarah grabbed hold of Ben Ravecroft and dragged him into the spell book as well. It is reported that the spell book was burned in the fire and has not been recovered." Simone looked at Lena and smiled wickedly.

"To have a powerful witch on our side would be a great advantage." Simone mused. Lena smiled craftily.

"Indeed it would sister. We could ask the Cat God to reincarnate him and this Sarah as well. If this Ben Ravencroft is her descendent he is bound to have extraordinary power as well." Simone nodded.

"Would you give him the gift of immortality if we could get the Cat God to reincarnate him?" Jacques asked. Simone nodded.

"Yes, we need more for our cause and by the sounds of it he might be just as interested in revenge as we are. It is time that those meddling kids and that dog got what they deserve." The other two nodded in agreement.

"So, Lena, I'd say that we need two tickets to Massachusetts, wouldn't you agree?"

"Indeed Simone."

"Only two? Why may I ask can I not go Simone?" Jacques inquired.

"I need you here to take care of the house and kill off any unwanted visitors." She said crisply and Jacques nodded.

"Very well, I shall anticipate your return and the house will be in good order as will the boat."

"It better, I expect the boat to be in better condition than it was. You will need to find a way to wash out the blood as well, our last hunt was a bit… messy." Simone said with a wry smile. Jacques nodded and smirked.

"Right away ma'am." He departed the house and Simone sat down on the settee and picked up her new white cat and petted it softly. This would be a nice vacation.

Lena walked beside Simone and they climbed into a dark blue mustang and drove out of the airport. Simone stared out of the window at the passing landscape. The trees were beautiful and green and flowers bloomed along the side of the road.

"A peaceful place." Simone said quietly. Lena nodded and pulled into the parking lot of the small hotel. Both women got out and checked in to their room and left again to explore the town.

As they drove, Simone watched the people hungrily. They had better find this book quickly or Simone might not be able to control herself. "Lena, I think it might be best to stop by the library and acquire more information on the whereabouts of where this event took place." Lena nodded and turned down a side street. They drove for a while and she pulled to a stop in front of the old library building. The doors creaked as Lena pushed them open and they stepped into the dimly lit library. Lena approached the front counter and an elderly woman with a pointed nose looked up at her with squinty eyes.

"Yes? How may I help you today young lady?" Lena gave her a warm smile.

"Yes, I'm looking for any information you might have on the late Ben Ravencroft and also any information you have on Sarah Ravencroft. I'm doing research for a college midterm paper." The old lady eyed her speculatively over her small square glasses and rose from her seat.

"That was quite a tragic incident. I was there you know. Such a fool I was for ever getting involved in it…" She continued muttering to herself as she disappeared in amongst the old bookshelves.

Simone walked up to Lena and placed a hand on her hip. "College? Nice touch Lena. Let's hope that woman gets us the information we need." The elderly lady came shuffling back down the rows of shelves carrying an armload of books and newspapers. The woman deposited them on a nearby table in a lamp lit alcove and left Simone and Lena to study. Lena picked up a newspaper brandishing the same article she'd seen online and set it aside. Simone leafed through a few of the books and frowned.

"These are just horror novels written by Ben Ravencroft. None of these will do us any good." She said. Lena sighed.

"Perhaps we should ask around town? The townspeople must know about the event."

"Lena, think, its only been a year since the incident. If we go around asking question, people might get suspicious."

"Well, what else should we do then?" Lena asked in an angry whisper. Simone's eyes widened.

"Lena, didn't you tell me years ago that you acquired a friend in Massachusetts? Wasn't her name Aubrie?" Realization dawned on Lena's face.

"Yes… I havn't spoken to her in quite a few years now since I came back."

"Ah, yes, it was during the time you left me for those few years." Lena gave her mistress an apologetic look and Simone smiled. "It's in the past child. Now, we might need Ms. Aubrie's help. I suggest you find her and pay her a visit. I will remain here and continue doing research and perhaps see what I can get out of that old librarian. Call me later tonight and we will plan from there." Lena nodded and rose from the table. She left the library quietly and climbed into the car and drove off down the street.

Lena remembered exactly where Aubrie lived she just hoped that she was still there. She drove slowly down Fayette Street and pulled to the curb beside 1102. She took a deep breath as she stared up at the blue house with dark green shutters. She had made many memories in this house, both good and bad. Lena got out of the car and slowly walked up the drive to the front door and knocked thrice. She waited with bated breath until she heard the click of a lock and the door opened. A beautiful woman stood on the other side of the door with long straight red hair and lovely green eyes. She was just as Lena remembered her.

"Aubrie…" The woman's eyes widened and realization dawned on her features.

"Lena, is that you? Oh my God it's been so long…" Lena smiled.

"I know it has. I had to come back Aubrie."

"God…. Come on in." She stepped aside and Lena stepped through the doorway into the house and memories began to worm their way back into her mind bringing pain and loss with them.

Simone sighed as she flipped through the stacks of books the librarian had brought to her. She had barely found anything of use accept one record of some of Sarah's medicinal herbal practices that had survived. She also discovered where the site was located where the event had taken place in the puritan village on the North end of town. She lifted another book off the pile and promptly dropped it on the floor in surprise. She glanced over quickly at the librarian who was still sitting at her desk engrossed in some harlequin romance novel. Simone let out a breath and stared down at the book now lying open on the floor. She bent and carefully picked it up and winced at the tingling sensation that spread through her hand and up her arm. This was no ordinary book that she was sure of. She placed the book on the table and was immediately drawn to the large skull carved on the front of the cover. The bindings looked to be very old and appeared to be made out of some sort of animal skin. Simone leaned in close to the book and drew in a deep breath. No…. that wasn't animal skin at all, it was human. Simone salivated at the old scent and gingerly opened the book. It seemed to whisper darkly as she turned each page as if it knew that a powerful Witch was near. Simone inspected the pages one by one and was in awe of all the beautiful spell work that was written on every page. This book breathed magick and was full of dark and evil power. Simone was ecstatic to learn its contents and find some way to bring back one of the most powerful witches that the world had ever seen.

Lena set down her fork and smiled. "Oh how I missed your cooking Aubrie. That was delicious!" Aubrie didn't say a word and continued to stare down at her plate of food she had barely touched. Lena frowned. "You're still upset by what I told you?" She asked quietly. Aubrie looked at her with a sad expression.

"Yes… I didn't think the Great God would make the curse all the worse for you… You have suffered for so many years Lena. Why would he make you suffer more?" Lena smiled at her sadly and placed her hand on top of hers.

"I thank him for all he has done Aubrie. He brought me back to life again. If I hadn't come back I never would've been able to see you again. You always understood me when others could not. I always loved you for that Aubrie."

"Yes, you did love me once… and then you left to go back to _her_." Aubrie pulled her hand away and stood up from the table and went into the kitchen with the dishes. Lena sighed and rose from the table. She'd been afraid of coming back here for this very reason.

She entered the kitchen and watched her friend washing dishes in the sink. Lena walked up behind Aubrie and wrapped her arms around her, laying her head on her shoulder. Aubrie stiffened beneath Lena's touch.

"Lena…" Lena let go and turned Aubrie to face her.

"I still love you Aubrie… I left for your protection… I need you to believe me. My hunger was too strong. I lusted for you in more ways than what we shared over the course of that year… This is what the curse has done to me. And now it is all the more stronger than before. But I still worship our God with a passion that is undeniable. That is why he saved me Aubrie. That is why…" Lena was cut off mid-sentence as Aubrie closed the distance between them and kissed her with a heated passion. Lena wrapped her arms around Aubrie's waist and pressed her against the sink. Her hands teased over Aubrie's body and she relished the sound of Aubrie's sweet moans at her very touch. Lena slipped a hand beneath Aubrie's blouse. She wanted all of her tonight. Simone could wait to hear from her until the morning. Lena's hand inched further under Aubrie's blouse and their lips melded with a passion they had not shared in years when Aubrie suddenly broke away and removed herself from Lena's embrace.

Lena looked at Aubrie with hurt in her eyes. "Did I do something wrong?" Aubrie steadied her breathing and shook her head.

"No. But I can't do this Lena. There are things I haven't told you. Grab your coat and let's take a walk." Lena nodded silently and followed the other woman out of the house and out into the cold dark street. They walked in silence for several long minutes until Aubrie stopped in front of a large tree stump. She sat down on its worn flat top and looked up at Lena.

"I know the real reason why you've come back Lena. You want Sarah's spellbook." Lena's eyes widened in surprise and suspicion.

"How could you know that?" She asked cautiously. Aubrie smiled sadly.

"I never thought I would see you again Lena. We spent that whole year together and I wanted so badly for you to stay but you left because you were afraid that you couldn't control your hunger for my soul. I knew why you left but I wanted to believe that it was because you truly didn't want to be with me anymore. The thought that you hated me made it easier to let you go. Even after five years I still thought of you every day and I thought of what the Cat God did to you and Simone. I cursed his name for years and renounced my faith in him because I was so hurt. I blamed him for everything."

"Oh Aubrie… why would you do such a thing? He is our savior." Aubrie shook her head.

"I believed that long ago Lena. But not anymore. How can he be our savior when he cursed you both so terribly?"

"It's not so horrible Aubrie. Immortal life is an amazing gift for only the offering of a few souls each Harvest Moon and an Island which we vow to protect."

"But since you failed his wishes he destroyed you and reincarnated you years later only to make the curse worse? Do you no longer care about the innocent lives you take?" Lena looked at Aubrie sadly.

"I guess you could say I feel so passionately about my God that I will do anything in honor of his name even if that means killing innocent mortals." Aubrie touched Lena's cheek and then looked around the clearing.

"After you left I came here every day for a month and prayed. I prayed that he would somehow change the curse and bring you back to me. I eventually gave up hope that you would ever return to me Lena. And with that I gave up on my God. He failed me and never answered my prayers."

"He answered them today, did he not? Aubrie, Simone and I are here for Sarah Ravencroft's spellbook. We want the Great Cat to reincarnate Sarah and her brother Ben. They both held incredible power and it would be useful to have them on our side. The people who killed us deserve to suffer a fate worse than death. I know that the Great Cat has brought us back in order to gather more followers. Our God ruled supremely in the days of old in Egypt and we brought him into England and then into the America's. When my people were killed I wanted nothing more than to get revenge for their deaths. Simone and I killed Morgan Moonscar and his men singlehandedly but now the Great Cat demands more followers. You would do him a great service by joining us once again. Aubrie, come away with me. Live with me forever. We could be lovers for eternity together. I offered you this gift once before and you refused me but please, please don't turn me away now. The Great Cat has a plan that is greater than all of us and you would be blessed to become a part of it." Aubrie took Lena's hands in her own.

"Lena. He deserted me. He broke my heart and so did you. After you left I got engaged." Lena pulled away from Aubrie her face full of shock and hurt.

"Engaged? To whom?"

"Ben Ravencroft. We started dating shortly after you left and got engaged a year later. We were engaged for two years and were planning on getting married last year in August after the Harvest Festival. He had been away a lot and I thought he was just doing research on his new book. I had no idea he was searching for Sarah's spell book and that he was so obsessed over it. I was so blinded with hate when he died because of those four people. That was the one and only time I prayed again. I hadn't prayed to our God in years. I prayed for him to find some way to bring my Ben back and for evil to be dealt back threefold upon those four murderers." Lena grasped Aubrie's hand.

"Aubrie, he has answered your prayers. Simone and I intend to bring Ben back and destroy Mystery Incorporated once and for all. Please, join us. You can be with your husband again and rule beside us eternally. Finally get the revenge you've been wanting all this time Aubrie." Aubrie's eyes were shining with tears as she nodded and a sadistic smile formed on her face. "I will throw back all the evil those damn kids dealt me threefold! They will regret the day that they murdered Ben Ravencroft!"

"I thought I might find you two here." Lena and Aubrie looked up to see Simone walking towards them.

"Simone! Aubrie has agreed to join us in immortality and in our hunt." Simone smiled.

"Perfect. I have good news as well." She held out a wrapped package and pulled away the cloth binding. Both women gasped aloud.

"It can't be…" Aubrie approached the book with wide eyes and shaking hands. "Sarah Ravencroft's lost spellbook."

"How is it possible Simone? That book was said to be lost in the fire." Simone smiled and laughed.

"You can be so niave in your young age Lena. We are witches of almighty power. This book is ancient, even older than our souls. It knew we were searching for it so it revealed itself to us."

"It's incredible. All those years Ben was searching for the power to bring her back and when he died… and the book was destroyed… there was no hope of his return. Now he can come back." Aubrie fell to her knees. "Blessed Cat God I thank you! You have blessed me with the power to vanquish my enemies and to bring my husband back to fight beside me! You did not forsake me and you have answered my prayers! Oh Great Cat God I do not doubt your power oh eternal one!"

The wind had picked up now and the trees shook with the strong gusts. Simone gazed up at the crescent moon shining beyond a veil of mist. "It's time." She looked at both of them. "In order for Sarah Ravencroft to come back among us, a living vessel must be made so her spirit can take over a living form. It must be one of you." Before Lena could say a word Aubrie stepped forth.

"It would be my greatest honor to serve the Great Cat. Sarah Ravencroft was my husband's ancestor. I will take on her spirit."

"Aubrie, you realize what this might do to you though? What if you don't survive the merge?"

"I'm willing to take that risk Lena. I love you." She took Lena's hands in her own and then stepped away from her and assumed the Goddess stance. She nodded to Simone and Simone began to read.

"Let the evil from the past, breath again with fiery blast. Let the dark wind whip the night to blow away the force of light! Now I summon ancient power! This is evil's finest hour!" The wind screamed and green lightning illuminated Simone's body. "Lena! With me!" Lena ran to her mistress's side and together they read the spell to bring back Sarah and Ben Ravencroft.

"Dreadful Darkness, hear our cry! Bring back those who cannot die! Let the Witch's who perished here, live again, and reappear!" The wind screamed and black smoke spiraled into the sky as two phantoms appeared in the air and materialized completely.

"Ben!" Aubrie screamed and moved to run.

"No! Aubrie don't! You must keep your offering stance!" Lena shouted. Aubrie hesitated and resumed her position never taking her eyes off of her fiancé. Lena and Simone looked at each other and continued. "Sarah Ravencroft! Your Ghost and Spirit separate for we the castors control thy fate! Wind thy breath and Water thy blood, take this body born from mud! Earth thy form and Fire thy soul, Witch and Woman become whole!" Sarah Ravencroft's ghost screamed as she faded and her body burst into light. She sailed towards Aubrie and Aubrie's screams echoed through the night as Sarah's soul merged with hers and took it over completely. Aubrie's red hair began to change and it grew longer and turned brown. Her once vivid green eyes paled to the coolest blue. And as though invisible puppet strings that had been holding her body aloft were cut, her body fell limp to the ground. Ben's form began to scream and writhe in the air. They were running out of time to save them both. Simone hurriedly flipped the pages in the book.

"You who were taken by a witch's power are now released upon this hour! Into life you are now reborn free at last from evil's scorn!" Ben's body fell to the ground with a thud and the fierce winds slowly died.

"Let's leave now. People had to have heard the commotion. Help me get them into the car and let's go home."

"What will we do when they wake?" Lena asked, staring down at Sarah's motionless body.

"We will offer them our gift. Now come, before someone finds us."


End file.
